Kepada Sawamura
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Sawamura Eijun dan sepucuk surat yang tidak memiliki pengirim. Warning inside!


Sawamura Eijun baru saja akan membuka topi bisbolnya ketika sebuah amplop tergeletak manis di bawah pintu. Ia mengambil amplop tersebut, tak begitu yakin itu adalah sebuah surat karena sama sekali tidak ada nama pengirim. Amplop itu putih bersih, entah bagaimana bisa sampai di apartemennya.

Ia melempar amplop itu ke atas meja, kemudian lanjut berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil minuman dingin.

Satu botol tak bersisa kurang dari lima menit. Sawamura duduk di belakang meja, mengambil _remote_ televisi. Ia membuka tas besar timnya dan mencari sebuah kaset lalu memutarnya.

" _Sawamura Eijun,_ ace pitcher _! Lemparan yang cantik sekali!_ Strike out _tiga pemain berturut-turut! Tampaknya kondisinya sedang sangat bagus untuk saat ini!"_

Suara dari komentator yang tak sengaja ikut terekam dalam pertandingan membuatnya malu walau tidak ada yang melihat. Senyum lebarnya terlukis, bangga pada diri sendiri. "Hehe, tak salah aku memakai _four-seamer_ di lemparan terakhir," Sawamura mengusap hidungnya yang memerah.

 _Four-seamer_. Ah, kalau mengingat lemparan itu, ia jadi teringat Chris-senpai. Mantan _catcher_ Seidou yang tak bisa bermain selama masa SMA karena cedera bahu. Namun demikian, Chris-senpai tetap menjadi senior yang dihormati seluruh adik kelas (terutama Sawamura) dan merupakan rekan setim yang penting bagi anak-anak kelas tiga saat itu.

Kakak kelas yang paling ia kagumi itulah yang mengajarinya lemparan _four-seamer_.

Matanya kembali berpaling kepada televisi, menonton kekurangannya. Seperti biasa, Haruichi yang selalu memakai pemukul kayu walau sedang bermain di pertandingan resmi memukul bola keras dan jauh. _Home run_ yang bagus untuk pemain bertubuh mungil sepertinya.

" _Ou! Tepat di sarung tangan_ pitcher _! Keberuntungan memang tak pernah memihak padanya saat memukul!"_

Sawamura tersenyum canggung. "Cih," gerutunya pelan, membuka kaleng minuman dinginnya. Pukulannya sama sekali tak berubah sejak SMA, masih seperti bocah yang baru belajar bisbol. Padahal karir bisbol profesionalnya sudah masuk tahun ketiga saat ini.

Apa kuasanya kalau memang bakatnya hanya melempar saja? Bahkan menangkap pun tak bisa ia lakukan dengan sempurna, meski ia sering berlatih menjadi pemain lapangan luar.

Namun ia bersyukur, setidaknya dengan menajamkan bakatnya dalam melempar, semua kekurangannya yang lain bisa ditutupi. Tentu saja dengan bantuan teman-teman setimnya juga.

Tangannya meraih amplop putih surat yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sembarangan menyobek tanpa takut isi di dalamnya ikut sobek, Sawamura cuek saja mengeluarkan kertas di dalamnya.

Oh, ternyata isinya benar-benar surat. Sawamura sedikit kecewa, bukan gaji bulanannya ternyata.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Kepada Sawamura**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Daiya no Ace (C) Terajima Yuji**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **Future fic, OOC, awas typo**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Kepada Sawamura, di mana pun kau berada_

Heh, tulisan siapa ini? Tunggu, memangnya ada teman-teman tim bisbolnya yang memiliki tulisan serapi ini?

Lagipula apa maksudnya dengan ' _di mana pun kau berada'_ itu?

 _Kau masih ingat aku? Ah, mungkin tidak._

Sawamura memutar mata emasnya setelah termenung sebentar. Jelaslah ia tak ingat, pengirimnya saja tidak berniat memasukkan namanya!

 _Baiklah, tidak usah mengingatku segala. Aku tahu otakmu yang penuh dengan bisbol itu tak mungkin bisa digunakan untuk mengingat terlalu banyak hal. Fokus saja pada lemparanmu di pertandingan penyisihan nanti._

Err... Sebentar, bagaimana caranya orang ini tahu kalau ia akan bermain di pertandingan penyisihan? Orang ini bukan penguntit atau semacamnya, kan?

Kepala Sawamura menggeleng-geleng, mencari seseorang atau sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Entah kamera tersembunyi, tetangga yang memasang alat penyadap, apa pun. Semua bisa saja menjadi penguntit di matanya sekarang.

Tidak mungkinlah. Memangnya ada orang yang mau menguntit seorang pemain bisbol? Kurang kerjaan sekali. Apa yang diharapkan dari pemain bisbol yang semuanya laki-laki?

Ehem. Tambahkan kata 'profesional' di sana. Ya, pemain bisbol profesional.

Hidung Sawamura selalu meninggi ketika mengingat kata terakhir itu.

 _Ah, sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Tapi mengingat penampilanmu yang sangat bagus di pertandingan terakhir sepertinya kau dalam kondisi yang tidak mudah terkena flu. Maaf, aku lupa. Orang bodoh tidak bisa kena flu._

Sawamura hampir meremas kertas itu kalau saja ia tidak penasaran dengan kalimat-kalimat di bawahnya. Apa maunya orang ini menghinanya? Memangnya tahu apa dia? Apa dia sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun?

Tunggu, mungkin saja orang yang mengirim surat ini adalah teman-teman dari desanya. Karena itu tulisannya terlihat akrab dan sepertinya penulis surat ini sudah berteman dengannya sejak lama. Bisa saja.

Tapi siapa?

Jika memang pengirimnya adalah teman-teman dari Nagano, pastilah mereka tak akan segan menulis nama di awal surat. Lagipula kalimat dalam suratnya seakan minta dihajar, tidak seperti teman-teman desanya yang selalu menganggap Sawamura sebagai pahlawan.

 _Aku baru saja kembali ke Jepang minggu lalu. Kulihat kau sedang berlatih di lapangan milik timmu. Ternyata kau sudah menjadi pemain besar hingga tim yang kaumasuki memiliki lapangan sendiri. Aku turut bangga._

Minggu lalu, ya? Kalau tidak salah waktu itu Sawamura bertemu dengan Isashiki, Yuuki dan Kuramochi. Ketiganya adalah senior Sawamura saat masih di Tim Bisbol SMA Seidou. Isashiki dan Kuramochi sekarang menjadi pemain bisbol profesional di Amerika. Sedangkan Yuuki, mantan kapten saat Sawamura masih kelas satu SMA, menjadi pelatih utama di sekolah almamaternya.

Apa penulis surat ini adalah salah satu dari ketiganya?

Kalau diingat-ingat, di antara ketiga seniornya itu yang paling dekat dengannya adalah Kuramochi, karena semasa SMA mereka satu kamar asrama.

Sebenarnya Sawamura tidak mau mengingat masa SMA-nya yang penuh kekerasan dan pem- _bully_ -an yang dilakukan Kuramochi. Apa boleh buat, ia sangat penasaran dengan pengirim surat tak sopan ini.

Mungkinkah yang menulis surat ini adalah Kuramochi?

Rasanya tidak mungkin. Bahasa yang digunakan penulisnya menusuk namun tetap sopan, menyindirnya secara tersirat. Berbanding terbalik dengan mantan teman sekamarnya itu yang orangnya _blak-blakan_ , _straight to the point_.

Jadi, apa penulis surat ini adalah Yuuki?

Lebih tidak mungkin lagi karena Yuuki bukan orang yang suka bercanda dengan surat. Ia pasti lebih memilih menelepon atau kalau bisa bertemu langsung dengan orang yang dituju. Lagipula Yuuki juga bukan orang yang suka menyindir.

Kalau begitu pilihan terakhir, Isashiki?

Sama seperti Yuuki, Isashiki juga bukan orang yang suka surat-menyurat. Ia lebih suka menelepon dengan bahasa teriaknya yang biasa. Diawali dengan bersemangat dan diakhiri dengan habis napas.

 _Saat kau melihat surat ini, sepertinya aku sudah berada di Amerika lagi, tempat kelahiran ayahku. Maaf jika aku tak pernah menghubungimu beberapa tahun terakhir. Kulihat kau sudah mahir menggunakan lemparan_ four-seamer _tanpa ragu, sekarang sepertinya lemparan itu telah menjadi senjata andalanmu. Tak sia-sia rasanya aku mengajarimu menyempurnakannya._

Mata emas Sawamura membulat. Penulis surat ini adalah orang yang mengajarinya _four-seamer_? Ditambah lagi ia juga bilang kalau ayahnya orang Amerika. Mungkinkah dia adalah... Chris-senpai?

 _Ah, tapi seperti biasa, pukulanmu itu seperti telur busuk. Sudahlah, aku tak bisa berkomentar lagi mengenai pukulan menyedihkanmu itu. Kalau kubandingkan dengan Furuya, rasanya seperti membandingkan langit dan bumi. Ia langitnya dan kau buminya._

'Maaf saja, ya. Keahlianku memang bukan pukulan!' Sawamura mencibir. Apa boleh buat kalau memang ia tidak bagus dalam memukul. Huh, ia memang bukan Furuya yang bagus di segala posisi.

 _Aku berangkat tadi pagi bersama Isashiki dan Kuramochi, sesaat setelah aku memasukkan surat ini ke lubang pintu apartemenmu. Aku harus ke Amerika lagi untuk berlatih dan terapi. Kau tahulah, cedera bahuku belum bisa sembuh dengan cepat dan membutuhkan waktu agak lama._

Kedua tangan Sawamura bergetar. Lemparan _four-seamer_ , bahasa sopan menusuk yang akrab, cedera bahu?

"Ini Chris-senpai!" Teriak _pitcher_ profesional itu sembari melompat riang. "Chris-senpai mengirimiku surat!" Tubuhnya melompat-lompat. Benar-benar sudah lama sejak kelulusan seniornya tersayang itu ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Chris.

Jujur saja, Sawamura sangat merindukan Chris. Merindukan sindirannya, merindukan pujiannya, merindukan senyumannya yang jarang ditampilkan, merindukan ajarannya yang kejam tapi efektif, merindukan suaranya.

Amerika, ya? Jauh sekali kesempatan Sawamura untuk bertemu dengan Chris.

 _Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui siapa aku sekarang. Kutebak kau sedang melompat-lompat._

Sawamura tertawa canggung, wajahnya memerah. Ah, seniornya itu memang tahu segalanya tentangnya. Bahkan tanpa melihat pun Chris tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

 _Pitcher_ itu melanjutkan membaca suratnya. 'Sudah masuk ke paragraf terakhir,' ia membatin kecewa, menyadari kesempatannya untuk membaca kalimat menusuk Chris tinggal sedikit lagi. Padahal ia masih ingin membaca tulisan Chris lebih banyak lagi.

 _Semoga kita bertemu lagi. Kuharap saat itu kau menyapaku dengan_ pitching _-mu yang luar biasa seperti minggu lalu._

Sawamura mengerjap, jadi yang datang saat itu bukan hanya Isashiki, Yuuki dan Kuramochi? Di mana Chris saat itu? Kenapa senior kesayangannya itu tak menyapanya?

 _Salam,_

 _Takigawa Chris Yuu._

* * *

A/N:

Udah lama sekali sejak saya nonton anime ini pas baru-baru muncul dan mau nitip tulisan di fandom ini, baru sekarang kesampaian #gausah

Salam kenal semuanya, soda di sini~

Orang baru yang lagi hobi pindah-pindah fandom... sebenernya udah agak lama di ffn tapi baru sekarang nyamperin fandom ini sebagai author, sebelumnya cuma jadi silere yg ga bertanggungjawab aja #heh

Adakah orang yg saya kenal di sini? #tengok kiri kanan

Sebagai salam perkenalan, ada omake di bawah

* * *

"Hyahaha! Sawamura! Otouto-kun!" Kuramochi berteriak memanggil mantan juniornya semasa SMA. Ia bersama Isashiki dan Yuuki mengunjungi _pitcher_ muda itu di lapangan milik tim profesionalnya saat ini.

Yuuki menyilangkan tangannya, matanya berkilat bangga. "Aku turut senang alumnus sekolah kita menjadi pemain profesional," komentarnya dengan wajah datar, seperti biasa.

"Oi, Sawamura! Jangan kacaukan permainan sempurna Kominato dengan pukulan jelekmu, ORAAA!" Isashiki berteriak hingga suaranya terdengar ke seluruh lapangan, bahkan tribun.

"Senior-senior kita tidak berubah, ya. Masih berisik seperti biasa," Kominato Haruichi yang sekarang telah menjadi rekan setim Sawamura menggosok pemukul kayunya. Minggu depan mereka akan bertanding dan sekarang sedang berlatih demi penampilan yang bagus nanti.

Sawamura tersenyum menanggapi komentar sahabat merah jambu yang telah menjadi rekan setimnya sejak SMA itu. "Tapi itulah yang membuat mereka sulit dilupakan."

Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap ke arah senior-seniornya dulu. "Spitz-senpai! Kuramochi-senpai! Leader! Doakan kami di pertandingan minggu depan!" Ia melambaikan tangan, membalas sapaan ketiga seniornya.

"Siapa yang kaupanggil 'Spitz', ORAAA!?"

"Hyahaha! Ogah! Bermainlah yang bagus dan jangan merepotkan Otouto-kun!"

"Berusahalah dengan tanganmu sendiri!"

Yah, reaksi yang sudah bisa diduga.

Sawamura dan Kominato kembali berlatih, kini mereka mengadakan latihan permainan tim. Seperti biasa, Sawamura yang merupakan _ace pitcher_ berdiri di _mound_. Ketiga senior yang menonton di tribun tak berniat mengubah posisi.

Seseorang hadir di antara mereka, tepat ketika latihan tim dimulai. "Kau tak ingin menyapanya, Chris?" Tanya Yuuki tanpa perlu melihat ke belakang.

Chris berdiri di samping si Mantan Kapten. Bibirnya membentuk senyum saat melihat _pitcher_ yang sempat diasuhnya ketika masih sekolah itu berdiri di mound sebagai _ace_ di tim profesional.

Juniornya itu mulai melempar. _Four-seamer_. Lemparan yang ia ajarkan dulu.

 _Strike_. Pemukulnya adalah Kominato.

"Tak perlu. Lemparan sempurna yang pernah kuajarkan padanya sudah menjadi sapaan bagiku."


End file.
